


renjun's secret

by jenobottom



Category: NCT, NCT Dream
Genre: M/M, Other, dreamies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenobottom/pseuds/jenobottom
Summary: read to find out!





	renjun's secret

**Author's Note:**

> this is a present for @/lexithetic before she goes on hiatus and please remember what ive told you! <3

This is Jeno's only chance. He will confess to his crush slash best friend today. He will make up an excuse to not go to practice. He is sure he will stay too. He is too into his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open , not until he hears someone calling his name. He feels taken aback when a godly looking-face is right in front of his. 

" Are you okay?? "

" R-renjun.. Y-yeah im fine! " The said male looks at him , skeptically. 

" Don't lie to me , Jen" 

" Fine.. I just don't feel well.. " He purses his lower lip to make it look surreal. Renjun frowns when he hears it , he suggest that Jeno should stay at home and rest even when Jeno protest. 

Jeno's heart feels giddy knowing that his plan works. The other members bid him goodbye and rest well , leaving the dorm. He lays on his bed , wondering why the dorm is so silent. Did Renjun went along the others? Did his plan fail already? Just then , the door open wide and there he is , the most ethereal boy enters his room. Jeno watch the other male waddles to his bed , sitting right beside him with a frown.

" Quit frowning , you look ugly " His words earn a slap against his arm making him chuckle.

" I am worrying about your sick ass and you're here bullying me! I hate you! You don't even look sick now! " Renjun humphs , standing up to leave but Jeno has a hold on his thin noodle arm. 

" I'm sorry okay? To be honest I am not sick. I just don't feel well , I had a lot in mind that's all," 

" What's bothering your mind Jen?? Why didn't you share with us?? " Now Renjun is in the edge of tears as he cups Jeno's face with his small palms. Jeno chuckles softly and gently moves Renjun's hands off while staring into his mesmerizing eyes. 

" Will you listen to me when I tell you everything? Let me finish everything before you could comment ?" He asks in a hush tone. Renjun feels like he isn't ready to hear Jeno's problem because it does sound serious but at the same time he is very much ready to help the latter so he just nods , waiting for Jeno to start.

" But before that... will you.. will sit here while I talk??" Jeno pats his laps. Renjun has a weirded out expression on his face but the other male can literally see the faint redness on his cheeks. Renjun couldn't deny the offer when Jeno has that sad puppy samoyed googly eyes looking at him. He sighs and crawl to the where Jeno is , climbing on top of the younger , awkwardly shuffling his position making sure this is nothing awkward at all. Though only Renjun finds it awkward and Jeno notice he has this scared look on his face so he holds onto the smaller's hands for comfort. 

Jeno sighs heavily probably nervous so Renjun gently tighten his grip. Giving assurance. 

" So the reason I have a lot in mind is because I've been thinking how I am going to confess to Huang Renjun. " He starts but he is scared to look at Renjun's face but he eventually did , he glance upwards and Renjun's jaw drops , eyes widen so he decides to continue ," I know. It is very much shocking but how could I not? You're like beyond perfect. You can dance , you can sing , you have the most beautiful smile and laughter , you have the most beautiful figure , you have a brilliant mind , I can list more if you want. Literally everyone adores you but what I'm trying to say is , I like you. Wait no, I'm in love with you. A lot. Sincerely. So Huang Renjun , what do I have to do to make you mine? " 

He looks at Renjun who has tears glistening his eyes and he is squirming , fidgeting non stop on his lap , his grip on Jeno's hand tightens. Jeno starts to panic ," I know this is weird I know! It is really alright to reject me- " His words are cut off , his face cups by Renjun and soft pair of lips attaches with his own. The tiny male moves higher to Jeno's lap , asscheeks right on his hard on and Jeno feels something weird but decides to push it away for now.

Renjun arches his back to be closer to him, grinding into his lap, feeling Jeno's cock grow. Renjun whining, desperate to feel him,grips his hair tight. Jeno breaks the kiss , moving his lips down the other male's neck, hands lower back to push him down, his hips pushing up into Renjun. " Baby you are already soaking me."Renjun looks down and a dark grey spot on his and Jeno's pants. 

Jeno wants to feel Renjun's cock against his but there is nothing. He coo in his mind when he thought of his baby with a baby small cock. That makes him groan and grew harder. Without wasting time Jeno flips them over , Renjun breathing hard underneath him , red swollen lips and a few visible bites on his neck. Jeno undresses himself and takes the Chinese male's shirt off but when he is about to pull his pants off as well , Renjun stops him , shakily grips onto his wrists. Jeno glance at him and worries about the boy's expression.

" Oh baby.. Its okay if you're not ready , we can continue when you're- "

" No! I have something to tell you.. Actually no.. Just take my pants off!" Jeno feels doubtful but slowly did. He gasps in astonish , the part that Renjun isn't wearing anything doesn't really bother him that much. However the fact he has one thing that not anyone in the dorm has it , a pussy . Yup a pussy. Renjun has a pussy , a real woman pussy. And he could see the slick of wetness running down. His shaky hands nears his pussy. 

" It's so pretty... C-can i?? " He asks softly but nervously. Renjun who hides himself with his arms peeks and nods softly , cheeks reddening. He gasps at Jeno's sudden touch of his fingertips , he rubs his pussy gently. Growling at the wet substance. He position himself , his face right in front of the other male's pussy. He bites his lip once and licking the slit of Renjun's entrance in one swift move. "Fuck, your pussy tastes so sweet."

His tongue moved around his pussy, licking his labia ever so slowly. " J-jeno don't teaseee~ "  
His tongue then moves to his clit, circling it at a rapid pace, Renjun tugging his hair. He pulls his tongue out and swiftly inserts two fingers into his pussy, thrusting them in vastly as Renjun moans Jeno's name loudly making the said male smirk in victory.

"Aahh!" Renjun cries out when he feels Jeno's long, thin fingers ram into his pussy over and over again as he continue to lick his clit. Then he feels Jeno bite down on his clit, he hisses in pain but not before moaning out, "Ha-Harder!" Jeno never stops to finger fuck his pussy roughly , bites down on his clit harder while lapping up all the juices that secreted from his clit. He loves the taste of Renjun's juices; they were sweet, like honey and he tried his best to suck on his clit so that the juices drips into his mouth. He also notice that Renjun is enjoying being finger fucked from the way he moved his hips in sync with his hand and from the noises that he is making. He keeps on gasping, panting, moaning and whimpering every time Jeno forces his long fingers deeper inside his tight pussy. 

"I-I'm gonna-"

"Wait, I wanna taste your cum." His fingers is quickly replace with a tongue, while his tongue keep circling Renjun's clit. "Oh God , Jeno! I love your fingers ," Renjun moans , "You're so gooood with your tongue too." As he begin tapping onto that extra sensitive part of his walls. He continues these motions and is rewarded with more floods of his juices, as well as the loudest scream he has ever heard.Renjun really just squirt his juices all over Jeno's face. Jeno bends his head down and laps his pussy juices that dripped out. He does his best to lick all of his cum before licking from his pussy entrance up to his clit with his tongue soft and jaw relaxed. When he feels Renjun's body quivering, he ran his tongue between the inner and outer labia on one side, while holding the two together with his lips; he then did the same to the other side. Gosh he could do this the whole day. 

" Jeno please just fuck me already! " Renjun whines. Jeno agrees and lifts the other male easily , he changes their position once again with Jeno laying his back on the bed while Renjun straddles him. " Are you ready baby ?? " He asks as he holds onto Renjun's waist gently. He takes a deep breath and nods , lifts himself up. Jeno's cock sliding between his wet folds, Renjun keep grinding over him enjoying the feel of skin rubbing skin. Jeno gasp and grunting, attacking Renjun's neck, definently leaving marks for days and the members , manager and makeup noona would definitely question him.

Renjun rose up to nudge his head, slowly sinking down onto the brown haired male. Both of them moans out loud , Jeno at Renjun's amazingly tight pussy and Renjun at Jeno's big and hard cock. They feel complete and lovingly good. It surprises them that Renjun didn't pull out Jeno's hair, gripping it so tight, pulling his head back so Renjun could suck and bite at Jeno's pulse point, just drowning in his smell. 

Renjun waits for awhile to adjust. But he becomes too impatient so he just begin to ride Jeno with all his might. He throws his head back , mouth gaping wide , drools pouring out his mouth. Jeno's hands on his ass, each hand grabbing a cheek to pull them apart , guiding him up and down. He arches his back at the feeling of Jeno so deep inside him. Then Renjun places hands placed upon Jeno's shoulders, nails digging into his flesh. Jeno stares at the other male in awe.

"You are gorgeous baby, feel so good all wrapped around me, so fucking tight." He slam his hips up in a hard thrust, making Renjun shriek at the force. "You like that baby?"

" Fuck Jeno yes please more, I need! "

"Tell me baby"

"I need you Jeno, I need to come so bad." Renjun starts moving quicker up and down on Jeno's shaft, hands back in his hair. The black haired presses his forehead against Jeno, eyes squeezed shut, panting in his face. Jeno starts to buck his hips , “Jen.." he moan softly against Jeno's parted lips, his hand caressing his cheek while Jeno's caress Renjun's hips and moans again when his ass met his hips. He groans and growls as he called out Renjun's name repeatedly. 

He gives a harsh thrust, Renjun lets out a pleasurable gasp while throwing his head back. He promptly flip him over, positioning himself deeper into him. He watched the way the other boy grip the covers tightly. He loves the way his body arches with each thrust he delivers. Soon he feels tight clench around him and it becomes difficult to push right through the tight wall. Jeno starts to pick up his pace , giving every energy left in him into the thrust. Bruising and making sure to Renjun's cunt swollen and hitting his spot. 

“I love you Renjun" he whispers as he shoots his cum but never did his thrust stop instead they are becoming harsh and sporadic. “I love you so fucking much” he criesout. Renjun moans loudly as he comes squirting again all over , his arms wrapping around Jeno's body that is pressed against his. " I love you too Jeno" he breathes out, he rolls off of him, eyes instantly connecting to her. Renjun slowly moves on top of him once again , letting his lips connect back to his. 

The kiss is slow and sensual, Jeno isn't use to neediness and comfort from a simple kiss but he need more. No he craves for more, his hands gripping Renjun, bringing him back down on his cock. Renjun moans loudly, his eyes tightly squeezing shut. He yelps out when Jeno suddenly enters her, he brought him down harshly that the smacking on their skin filled the air. “ Jen- Jen-” he tries moaning out Jeno's name but is interrupt by his quick thrust in him. 

Gently , Renjun presses his lips to Jeno's, moulding together in a strangely passionate kiss. His tongue was moving in a way that made Jeno groan from delight. Renjun sure loves to kiss and a very good kisser in Jeno's opinion. He grabs Renjun's hips helping him find that euphoric rhythm they were both searching for so desperately. Pretty soon both of them moaning messes, falling all over each other, trying not to be too loud and failing. The ridges of his member stroks Renjun's tight walls perfectly, filling the void he had want for so long. Jeno's cock out, and being put to use. He was getting red in the face, flushed cheeks and lips, obviously a little too hot, both literally and figuratively. It didn’t last long with both of them so aroused before hand. Renjun came again in what was close to unison, surprisingly him first, clenching and moaning out as Jeno's cock keeps Renjun riding out his high for what felt like hours. His is next, his cum filling Renjun in hot spurts, only adding to the ecstasy of his high. Renjun slumps his weak and overstimulated body on top of Jeno, trying to regain his normal breathing pattern. Jeno strokes Renjun's back as them both calm down. 

Neither of them realizes that they had fallen asleep with Jeno's cock still inside Renjun's pussy , flowing out to their thighs. Jisung enters the room that late night and screams out loud , running out the door and to the 127's dorm with a horrified look on his face. Later after that , Jeno always eats Renjun's sweet pussy out whenever he has the chance to. Before practice , while practice break , after practice , before sleep , after sleep , in the shower. Renjun obviously would never say no to that because he wants to feel Jeno's hot tongue lapping against his pussy.

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou for all the kudos! leave comments if you want to! thankyou!


End file.
